Kidnapped By A Lover Or The Choice Between Worlds - A Cat Royal FanFic
by SomebodyThatLovesCatRoyal
Summary: Cat Is Forced To decide who she loves when one of her admirers starts getting impatient...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Oh, oh, oh  
Woke up today  
Feeling the way I always do  
Oh, oh, oh  
Hungry for something  
That i can't eat  
Then i hear that beat  
The rhythm of town  
Starts calling me down  
It's like a message from  
High above  
Oh, oh, oh  
Pulling me out  
To the smiles and the  
Streets that i love

Cat (& ENSEMBLE)

Good morning London  
Every day's like an open door  
Every night is a fantasy  
Every sound's like a symphony

Good morning London  
And some day when i take to the floor  
The world's gonna wake up and see  
London and me

Oh, oh, oh  
Look at my hair  
What "do" can compare with mine today?  
Oh, oh, oh,  
I'm ready to go!

The rats on the street  
All dance round my feet  
They seem to say  
"Cat, it's up to you!"  
So, oh, oh  
Don't hold me back  
'Cause today all my dreams will come true

Good morning London  
There's the flasher who lives next door  
There's the bum on his bar room stool  
They wish me luck on my way to school

Good morning Baltimore  
And some day when I take to the floor  
The world's gonna wake up and see  
London and me

I know every step  
I know every song  
I know there's a place where I belong  
I see all those party lights shining ahead  
So someone invite me  
Before i drop dead!

ENSEMBLE  
Before she drops dead!

Cat (& ENSEMBLE)  
So, Oh, Oh

Give me a chance  
'Cause when i start to dance i'm a movie star  
Oh, oh, oh  
Something inside of me makes me move  
When i hear the groove

When my feet tell me go!  
It's like a drummer inside my heart  
Oh, oh, oh  
Don't make me wait  
One more moment for my life to start...

ENSEMBLE  
Good morning, good morning  
Waiting for my life to start

Cat (& ENSEMBLE)  
I love you London  
Every day's like an open door  
Every night is a fantasy  
Every sound's like a symphony

And i promise London  
That some day when  
I take to the floor  
The world's gonna wake up and see  
Gonna wake up and see  
London and me...

ENSEMBLE  
Yes, More Or Less We All Agree

TRACY  
London and me...

ENSEMBLE  
Someday the world  
Is gonna see

Cat  
London and me!

* * *

Hi Guys! I updated the first Chapter! The lyrics were from Good morning Baltimore From Hairspray I just changed and deleted some words :) Enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes, just a normal day can turn into something so confusing that you have no idea what's going on. Well, that's exactly what happened to me Reader. As I slowly walked on the streets of London with

the usual smile on my face, I saw Syd rushing towards me. When he arrived to me, well Reader, he kissed me. A real kiss. "Syd! What the hell?! You can't just go around kissing people on the streets! I

exclaimed surprised. "Cat, I wanted to tell you that I love you." I was speechless. I knew that Syd had feelings for me, but hearing it from his lips sounded as if I was in a dream. He is like a brother to me!

I'm not ready to be a butcher's wife and have children. I don't even know my age! I could be less than 15! But, some girls like me already are pregnant! "Syd..I..I don't know what to say..." I said. "Well, I

want to know if you love me back." He answered. I don't know my feelings towards Syd! He was always like a brother to me and I never really thought about this. If I said no, Syd's gonna be heartbroken

and if I said yes I'm going to be a butcher's life sitting bored taking care of millions of children. "I don't know Syd..." "Why did you choose this exact day to tell me this?" He looked down on his shoes like a

guilty child about to get grounded. I was about to find out why. I looked closely at him and saw cuts and bruises on his arms and face and guessed that he was fighting. "Syd why do you have so many

cuts and bruises on you? Did you have a boxing match and didn't invite me? I asked. "I um.. I.." he stammered. At this moment I saw Billy heading towards us. "Moggy! After the adventures that we had

together (Read Black Heart Of Jamaica and The Middle Passage) I wasn't so nervous about meeting Billy. But Syd was. As fast as a flash, so fast I hadn't even have tim to think, his lips fell on mine. "I give

you three days to think about _us_." He whispered in my ear and left. Billy came closer and closer and soon he came in front of me. "Hello Moggy " "Hello Billy" I muttered worried about his mischevious tone. "

I love ya Moggy." I stared at him in surprise and opened my mouth to answer but his lips fell on mine blocking any words trying to get out. I pushed him away and started to run. He started following but

luckily I lost him on the way. I couldn't come back to Syd's house so I decided to pay a visit to Frank. I knocked on the door and Joseph ran to open it for me. I thanked him. I knew where I was going. The

library. The peaceful and quiet place where I can be alone. I opened the door to the library and sat on the coach thinking hard. I have to decide between Syd and Billy. Of course i'll choose Syd! But if i choose

'

Syd i'll have to court Syd perhaps even marry. I wasn't ready for that. You know when I said I could be alone? Well, I was wrong because Frank came in surprised and happy that I'm here. "Cat! Im so glad

you're here! I wanted to come search for you myself!" "Hi Frank." I said. He sat down next to me. I saw a twinkle in his eyes as he moved closer to me. So close I could see all the different shades of brown

in his eyes as I looked into his eyes and he looked in mine. I couldn't help notice how handsome he was. I always ignore the matter but now I don't know what came over me. " So why did you come here?"

Should I tell him? I decided not too. "Just decided to pay a little visit out of boredom." I lied. He moved closer and I could hear his heart beating. Then, he kissed me. His lips touched mine and I couldn't

help but enjoy the kiss. But he can't just kiss me! I'm not a kissing booth! "What do you think you're doing?!" I screamed angrily. "I um... I couldn't stop myself...sorry..." he said nervously. "Frank i'm not

a kissing machine! 3 people already kissed me! THREE! Why do men think they can just kiss a girl and she'll be all in their arms?! Don't tell me there isn't something up! I know that you had a fight over me!

I wasn't sure but now I know! What are you trying to do? Seduce me?! What is everybody doing?! You have no right to do what you're doing and don't play innocent with me! Stop trying to win me! People!

Syd, Billy and now you! I won't be surprised if J-F pays a visit to London and does the same thing! "Cat listen..I..I " "I'm leaving! Why this day?! Why?! I have a soul! Im not something you can just get!"

I stormed out of the room and headed toward the exit but Frank caught me on the stairs. And hold me tight. I struggled to get out but it was no use. "Let me go you jerk! How dare you! I had a sudden

urgeto slap him but he caught my arm and pulled me close. "Listen, I love you ok? Im sorry if I did something wrong but I truly love you and I will not let you go- ever. The only thing I want to know is if

you loveme back. I give you three days. His grip tightened and he kissed me again. I finally succeeded to brake free of his grip and ran out of the mansion. "Cat!" He called. But I already left. Where will I

go? Will Frank go looking for me? Who will I choose?

* * *

I can hear the bells, well don't you hear 'em chime? Can't you feel my heart-beat keeping perfect time? And all because he...

Touched me,  
He looked at me and stared yes he

Bumped me,  
My heart was unprepared when he

Tapped me,  
And knocked me off my feet, one little touch now my life's complete 'cause when he...

Nudged me,  
Love put me in a fix yes it...

Hit me,  
Just like a tonne of bricks, yes my heart burst now I know what life's about, one little touch and love's knocked me out  
and...

I can hear the bells,  
My head is spinning.  
I can hear the bells,  
Something's beginning.  
Everybody says that a girl who looks like me can't win his love well just wait and see 'cause...

I can hear the bells,  
Just hear them chiming,  
I can hear the bells,  
My temperature's climbing,  
I can't contain my joy 'cause I've finally found the boy I've been missin'  
LISTEN!  
I can hear the bells.

Round 1,  
He'll ask me on a date, and then...

Round 2,  
I'll primp but won't be late, because

Round 3,  
He'll ask me for my hand, and then...

Round 4,  
We'll book the wedding band, so by...

Round 5,  
Amber, much to your surprise, this heavy-weight champion takes the prize and

I can hear the bells,  
My ears are ringing,  
I can hear the bells,  
The brides-maids are singing,  
Everybody says that a guy who's such a gem, won't look my way well the laughs on them 'cause  
I can hear the bells,  
My father will smile,  
I can hear the bells,  
As he walks me down the isle,  
My mother starts to cry but I can't see 'cause Link and I are french kissin'

LISTEN!  
I can hear the bells.

I can hear the bells,  
My head is reeling,  
I can hear the bells,  
I can't stop the peeling,  
Everybody warns that he won't like what he'll see but I know that he'll look inside of me yeah...

I can hear the bells,  
Today's just the start 'cause,  
I can hear the bells and,  
Till death do us part and,  
Even when we die we'll look down from up above remembering the night that we two fell in love, We both will shed a tear and  
he'll whisper as we're reminiscin'

LISTEN!

I can hear the bells,  
I can hear the bells,  
I can hear the bells.

Bum,bum,bum

Again lyrics to I can hear the bells I changed the words a little :) Film: Hairspray

* * *

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't even notice one of Billy's gang in front of me. He grabbed me and I was about to scream when he put his

hand on my mouth to make me shut up and then everything went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a room which I recognized and dreaded. The living room of Billy's mansion. "I see you've woken up." said Billy calmly. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked. "Well I

didn't exactly bring you here I hired a person to bring you here." he asked entertained my fright. "Whatever Billy answer my question." I demanded my voice rising. "Well, we didn't finish our little chat. I

remembered when Billy kissed me and said he loved me. "Yes I do remember that. I thought in Jamaica you quit being such a brat." Ignoring my rude comment, he knelt to the ground, pulled out a ring and

said "Cat Royal would you marry me?" I was speechless. "Billy do you really expect me to say yes? Im sorry but I don't think that's a good idea. I said half mockingly half apologizing. "Well, was I ever

interested in your opinion? You're gonna be my wife wether you like it or not!" He clapped his hands and 2 servants came. "I order you to take her away to her chamber awaiting for her" He declared. In ablink of an eye, I was being dragged to a chamber where I would have to stay I don't know for how long. In the chamber, I saw a tiny window with bars so I couldn't get out through there, a bed and that's about it. One of the servants locked the door behind me and left.

 **FRANK'S POV:**

I stared at the ceiling trying to keep my tears from spilling out. Just yesterday, I had a fight with Billy and Syd over Cat and decided to give her 3 days to decide who she loves. I was sure Billy didn't do that.

I walked out of my mansion heading to Syd's in hope of finding Cat or finding out where she was. As I entered, I said "Syd do you know where Cat is?" Syd stared at me surprised. "I thought she went to

your place!" he exclaimed. "She did but then left."

After that, the Butcher's Boys looked anywhere where Cat could be found. Except, Billy's house. "That jerk! He got our Cat and he's gonna pay for it!" Syd shouted furiously. "I'M GONNA RIP HIM TO PIECES!"

I yelled. I'm pretty sure all London could hear that. Syd looked at me as if I've gone mad. "I worry about Cat so much and beat the record of worrying and being stressed about her but you beat my record."

Syd said shocked. I headed to the door to exit but Syd stopped me. "We need a plan. Sheperd'll get us easily if we go off like that. The other reason is that Shepherd has to think we're not going to safe Cat

so we have to wait a few days and train. And so, my misery started. We began training and Syd taught me all the fighting tricks. My sweat lured down my spine and every day I came home exhausted and

drifted off to sleep. I became quite good at boxing when I imagined my target was Billy and Syd was really impressed. We soon became friends with him again.

 **CAT'S POV:**

I am locked in a chamber and I'm going to marry Billy only in 5 days. What could possibly be worst? I spent my time daydreaming about Frank by the window and thinking that I was a little too harsh on

him.

I just wish to see Syd and Frank again. I miss them. I'm not quite sure but I think I had developed feelings for Frank. I'm just an orphan and he's the Earl oF Arden! After what I've done, he's probably

heartbroken! Will he love me again? These questions haunted me everyday. Billy came into my chamber grinning mischievously at me. "Hello Kitten." "Don't call me Kitten! I muttered angrily. "I can call you

whatever I want!" he snapped and exited the room.

 **FRANK'S POV:**

Today is the day we're gonna safe Cat! We came up with this plan: Late at night, we're gonna sneak inside Billy's home. How do we do that? Well, we're gonna be dressed as Billy's servants and the people

that work for Billy on night duty will let us in. When we're there, we're gonna take the keys from the actual servants and get to Cat. She'll probably be sleeping but her weight is so light that its easy to carry

her.

 **Hi guys! Sry had a little problem with the Chapter 2 yesterday! So this is the second chapter to my first fan fiction! Please don't be harsh on me it's only my first!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Frank's POV:**

I looked at myself in the mirror wondering what look to wear: military or slave? Who knows what that jerk can come up with! I had finally come up with slave. Then, my thoughts turned once again to Cat: the 150th time. Trust me I was counting. My mind has come up with over a hundred versions of our reunion: slapping me or kissing me? I had no idea. "FRANK AVON!" a furious voice yelled. It startled me so much i jumped for my sword. "It's only me prince charming!" "Hey Syd! What are you so angry about?" "ARE THE RUMORS TRUE?!" "What rumors?!" "THE ONES THAT JOE READ ME!" Syd yelled pulling from behind his back a page with a newspaper article:

 **DAILY GOSSIP**

 **An unknown amount of days ago, somebody spotted the handsome and charming Earl Of Arden kissing a mysterious red headed girl with green eyes while going to his house from a business meeting.**

"IS THIS TRUE?!" Dammit. I never can do something without all of London knowing! "So what if it is? We both love her Syd and you kissed her too! SO STOP YELLING AT ME AS IF I DID SOMETHING WRONG!" "I KNOW HER BETTER THAN YOU DO!" I took a deep breath. "Look Syd: we can't rescue Cat if we won't work together so can we please leave our disputes till later? "FINE! SEE YOU AT MIDNIGHT!"

 _At midnight..._

 _FINALLY!_ I grabbed my sword and Syd and Syd's gang which will be hiding if we'll need to fight. We arrived at Billy's mansion in 20 minutes of silence. I came to one guard out of the million staring at us murderously and asked as innocently as I could: " We're one of William Shepherd's slaves. Can we come in please mister?" "And what exactly are you rascals doing outside?!" "We came out to tell William Shepherd that there are no boys that he's so worried about here." "WELL COME IN TILL I CHANGE MY MIND AND SQUASH YOU LIKE A BUG!" yelled the guard impatiently. We came in. The hall was enormous. I hadn't even had the time to look around when a net fell on us and Billy's laugh echoed."DAMMIT!" We exclaimed so loudly I think it would be impossible for even a deaf person not to hear us.

 **CAT'S POV:**

I was in a deep sleep when I heard two familiar voices yelling. I stood up and started banging on the door and yelling different insults at Billy that you definitely will not hear. "LET THEM GO YOU JERK! NOT ONLY ARE YOU KEEPING ME HERE UNWILLINGLY AND NOW THEM! THATS ILLEGAL!" "Shut up kitten!" Billy yelled back. Frank and Syd wanted to say something but a gag must've been on them so all I heard was: "MMHHHMM!" Tears were running down my cheeks and I began sobbing quietly and mentally praying. "I HATE YOU! YOU CAN KEEP ME BUT NOT MY FRIENDS!" I yelled banging on the door. "I SAID SHUT YOUR LITTLE MOUTH!" yelled Billy. I heard Frank and Syd being dragged up the stairs and to a room right next to mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! (Thx for reviewing Auburn Waves btw and to answer your question, I'd be honored.) I just wanted to tell everybody my anger about how Cat Royal isn't appreciated enough. Now, all they think of is Percy Jackson, Harry Potter etc... It just makes me so mad that Cat Royal has everything, romance, adventure, drama and every other category. You might think: PERCY JACKSON HAS THAT!" He doesn't. As I'm obsessed with romance and am the girliest person alive when it comes to reading, Percy Jackson is a good series but its not detailed enough! CAT ROYAL HAS EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING IS DETAILED, DESCRIPTIVE AND INSPIRING! And still all the other books take the spotlight. THERES ONLY 52 FANFICTIONS OUT THERE! LOOK AT EVERYTHING ELSE! HUNDREDS, THOUSANDS! PLZ PEOPLE APPRECIATE CAT ROYAL! As I'm bored.. Ill continue this and yes it is rushed because i got hundreds of other ideas in my head. Sooo... try to enjoy it...**

 **CAT'S POV:**

I cried myself to sleep last night. There goes my chance of escaping... I tried to find the bright side... at least Frank was in the room next to mine... And Syd... I totally forgot about Syd! Billy opened the door interrupting my thoughts. I stood up. "HOW DARE YOU! WHY THE HELL DO U NEED FRANK AND SYD?! WHY?! YOU BEAT THE OFFICIAL RECORD OF IDIOTISM AND SELFISHNESS!" His reaction? Guess what? He just laughed. Who in the world kidnaps 3 people and just laugh as if nothing ever happened? Billy does. "Now, Now Cat. Im in no mood for fighting. To answer your question, I want them to be at our wedding. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when ill have to kiss the bride after we become husband and wife. If it's so important to you, I'll let them go after we're married. I won't need them anyways. And you'll be finally mine!" I nearly threw up. That was just plain evil. "Billy, you're officially the craziest person alive. So you told me you loved me, kidnapped me, proposed to me, locked me in a chamber, kidnapped my friends and going to marry me. You're worst than the _devil._ "Well if you say it that way... then yeah. Ill leave you for now." he said and then left. The only thing that separated me and Frank was that stupid wall! I leaned against it and began to cry. "Cat Royal _never_ cries" One part of me kept saying. The other side was winning as I sobbed even louder.

 **Frank's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of distant sobbing. Syd was still asleep. One word: _Cat_. I came towards the door and leaned against it imagining Cat do the same. The least I could do is sing. So I did.

Up

(song by Olly Murs and Demi Lovato edited by me)

 **FRANK:**

I drew a broken heart Right on your window pane Waited for your reply Here in the pouring rain Just breathe against the wall Leave me some kind of sign I know the hurt won't pass, yeah Just tell me it's not the end of the line Just tell me it's not the end of the line

Luckily, Cat heard me and started singing too.

 **CAT:**

I never meant to break your heart And I won't let this horse go down I never meant to make you cry I'll do what it takes to make this fly You gotta hold on Hold on to what you're feeling That feeling is the best thing The best thing alright I'm gonna place my bet on us I know this love is heading in the same direction And that's up

 **Frank:**

You drew a question mark But you know what I want I wanna turn the clock, yeah Right back to where it was So let's a build a bridge yeah From your side to mine I'll be the one to cross over

 **Together:**

Just tell me it's not the end of the line Just tell me it's not the end of the line

 **Cat:**

I never meant to break your heart And I won't let this horse go down I never meant to make you cry I'll do what it takes to make this fly Oh, you gotta hold on Hold on to what you're feeling That feeling is the best thing The best thing alright I'm gonna place my bet on us I know this love is heading in the same direction And that's up

 **Frank:**

Girl I know we could climb back to where we were then Feel it here in my heart Put my heart in your hand Well I hope and I pray that you do understand If you did, all you have to say is

 **Together:**

Yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah

I'm waiting for you Yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah

 **Cat:**

I never meant to break your heart And I won't let this horse go down I never meant to make you cry I'll do what it takes to make this fly

 **Together:**

You gotta hold on Hold on to what you're feeling That feeling is the best thing The best thing alright I'm gonna place my bet on us I know this love is heading in the same direction And that's up

 **Cat's POV:**

That song just made me cry even more. I put my face in my palms. This is the end. "Hey, don't cry." Frank said. "How can I not cry?" I asked. "You could've had all those beautiful girls. But you chose me. Why?" It took him a long time to ask. "You're beautiful, funny, adventurous and fun to be around with. You're different from all those other girls. They're all the same. I cried again. "Shh..." "Frank.. you must hate me now... I hate myself... this is all my fault.. if not for me this would've had never happened!" "Cat, it's not your fault... You would've had still come out anyways. About that, why were you so angry?" That took me a minute of silence. "You know, all those years you never really had feelings for me. Obviously, I fell for you. You're the Earl Of Arden! I tried to hide it, but I've always had feelings for you. You've never shown any sign of feelings to me. Syd even did the first move ages ago. You didn't. Now, when other men are fighting for me you suddenly develop feelings for me. You realize that you can't have something and the Earl Of Arden always has to have everything. I've waited so long and only now you made the first move! And only because there were others that loved me. If not for that little fight you wouldn't have done anything. Im an orphan and you're the Earl Of Arden. You obviously deserve better." "Cat, I've loved you too. Why do you think i was so angry when Billy kissed you?" "Because you realized that you wouldn't have something." My tone was rising at every word. I just confirmed my feelings. I didn't know my feelings before and didn't know why I was angry. Now I know. Anger boiled up inside me. "Cat, I-" "You know what really sucks about falling for a guy you're not right for? You fall anyways cause he might turn out to be different." With these words tears started trickling down my cheeks and I made my way towards my bed. "Cat!" "Bye Im going to sleep!" I closed my eyes and drifted off to a dreamless slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here comes an extra long chapter you were so exited about *sarcasm*. But to your disappointment, I'm gonna do even more fanfics about Cat Royal and torture you even more! Anyways, thx to the 2 people (better than nothing.. who reviewed and read this. Next fanfic is gonna be Casyd which stands for Syd and Cat if you're wondering. Soo... I'll try to make this less suck. Sooo Enjoy! To your disappointment, there will be a song and I'll try to edit it more Auburn. And its the wedding day if you're wondering. AND HAA FRANK'S POV!**

 _Frank's POV:_

Guess the first thing I said; no yelled when I woke up: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yep, according to my behavior it was Cat's wedding day. Syd woke up. He said exactly the same thing: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" This day was like, well, like a funeral of somebody you love so much. You have nightmares about it everyday and sooner or later it happens. This situation was the same except it was today and not in some years. I wanted to brake the wall that separated me and Cat and kiss her so much Syd had to hold me. "Cat's clever and you know that, she'll figure something out. Im sure of it." he assured me. Cat probably already had dress fittings and hundreds of servants putting makeup on her. **AND BEFORE YOU ASK YES THERE WAS MAKEUP I CHECKED!** Well... what else is there to say? We were stuck in a room and there was nothing we could do about it.

 _Cat's POV yAYYY!_

As I expected, I woke up to the sound of an impatient servant waking me up. I opened my eyes. Nope, this was not a nightmare. I wasn't in Syd's house or in Frank's arms. Dammit. I glanced at myself in the mirror standing before my bed. (I was pretty sure I didn't see it before. Probably she brought it with her.) Another servant came in. "Sweetie, it's time for your dress fittings!" she called and helped me up. "Oh Sweetie, your eyes are all puffy from crying what's wrong?" "Didn't Billy tell you?" "Mr. Shepherd never tells us anything honey. He usually ignores us unless we have to do something for him and in that case he yells. Oh, I hate that man and his gang! All of us hate him! All he said is that you're his wife to be." Tears rolled down my cheeks from the mention of "wife to be" "Sorry, did I say something wrong? Oh silly me!" "N-no its not your fault miss and Billy doesn't have the right to treat you that way!" "Oh nobody called me miss before! Call me Rosetta. And you don't have to stand up for me. Im a servant and you're a rich beautiful lady." "Ok Rosetta. Im really the opposite of rich and beautiful. Im an orphan who grew up in the Drury Lane theater and you can call me Cat. And so, I began to list all my previous adventures including the ones with Billy. ) Rosetta just listened open mouth. After I finished, she asked " So you said yes when Shepherd proposed?" "No. He basically captured me and 2 men who love me and tried to save me in the other room. "You love both of them?" "Unfortunately, only one of them; the other is more like a brother to me. Well, now I can't be with him. Rosetta smirked . "Who said?" "Um, I'm marrying Billy." "I know. I might create a distraction while you save your friends with this. She pulled a pocket knife from her pocket. "Oh thank you so much!" I couldn't resist. I hugged her. So the dress fittings continued with tons of puffy dresses and makeup FOR 5 HOURS!At least I knew I made a new friend. Now, it was time for the wedding.

 _Frank's POV:_

The wedding was outside and we were tied to a tree so tightly it was painful to breathe. Wasn't watching the girl I love get engaged with another man who she doesn't even love was torturous enough. We were surrounded by Billy's relatives and gang. Billy was grinning mischievously which made me want to strangle him to death. The orchestra started playing and I thought I'd get a heart attack. Cat came out with a beautiful white dress and with elegantly made hair. She was more beautiful than Aphrodite, the goddess of love. I had no idea how I knew who Aphrodite was as I never paid attention to any of my lessons. She walked slowly and gracefully keeping her head high although I knew she was keeping herself from crying. Behind her, were ferocious looking three guys with knives so that she wouldn't escape. THOSE JERKS! When she finally arrived in front of Billy she said "Can I just say something? Well, not exactly say, sing to someone very important to me?" "Go ahead..." Billy said. Cat walked towards the orchestra and showed them the tune. She began.

Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute, it's love  
And, suddenly, it's like a battlefield  
One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you're gone  
I'm out here without a shield - can't go back, now  
Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
Why we gotta fall for it, now…  
Chorus:  
I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like  
Can't swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mmm  
If we can't surrender  
Then, we're both gonna what we have, oh, no  
Both hands tied behind my back for nothing (nothing), oh, no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
I don't wanna fall for it, now…  
Chorus:  
I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your  
We could pretend that we are friends, tonight (oh)  
And, in the morning, we wake up, and we'd be alright  
'Cause, baby, we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor…  
Chorus:  
I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
Why does love always feel like (oh, oh)  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

I never knew that cat had such a beautiful voice. In fact, I never heard her sing. The wedding would've continued but a herd of servants came out and yelled "BURGlARY!" All the Billy's gang went inside and the guests scattered away screaming. Cat ran up to us and cut our ropes. She mouthed the word "run". I could've just stood there admiring Cat's beauty if not for Syd and Cat pulling me. We ran for what felt like an eternity

Cat's POV

We soon found ourselves in the middle of a field full of flowers as Frank stopped us. "Wow Cat! I knew you could figure something out!" I smiled. Syd always knew how to be optimistic. "Thanks Syd! It's really because of Rosetta. "Who's Rosetta?" Frank asked. "Rosetta is my befriended women that works for Billy. She made the distraction and gave me this knife." "Well, I'm gonna get my gang and then you're gonna tell us everything. "Syd declared. Now, we were all alone with Frank. In the middle of millions of flowers. Something made me suspicious this wasn't a coincidence. "I've got something for you to hear Cat. He started digging something. "Frank, what are you doing?" He grinned. "You'll see. Now that we're alone I can finally do this." In the ground, there was a thing that I least expected to see; a guitar. Frank cleared his throat nervously and began to sing.

Four letter word  
But I don't have the guts to say it  
Smile 'til it hurts  
Let's not make it complicated  
We've got a story  
And I'm about to change the ending  
You're perfect for me  
And more than just a friend  
So we can just stop pretending now  
Gotta let you know somehow

I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything

We used to say  
That we would always stick together  
But who's to say  
That we could never last forever  
Girl, got a question  
Could you see yourself with somebody else?  
'Cause I'm on a mission  
And I don't wanna share  
I want you all to myself right now  
I just wanna scream it out

I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything

No matter what you do, yeah,  
Oh, I'll be there for you  
And every time you close your eyes  
I will be by your side  
'Cause every time you make me sing  
Baby I will be your everything

I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
But I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
Baby I will  
(I'll be your storm)  
Baby I will be your everything

Baby I  
(Yeah, yeah)  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything

Tears went streaming down my face. This was the most touching and romantic thing anyone has ever done for me in my life. Not even Syd; not anybody. He came close to me and brushed my tears away with his thumb. I wasn't even thinking, my heart was possessing my body. I kissed him. He kissed back. I don't know how long that lasted, but it seemed like a blissful eternity. When we broke away, gasping for air, I heard loud cheers and claps from the bushes. The Butcher's Gang came out. "Took you long enough!" They exclaimed. Even Syd was happy for us, cheating with his gang. "Wait, did you see the whole thing?" "Yea." I blushed. Then tears went streaming down my cheeks again. "I missed you guys so much!" we all went for a group hug. "Im so sorry that it didn't work out Syd..." "Kitten, from the beginning I knew. I was just to much of a coward to realized that. All I want is for you to be happy Cat. "Syd, you were never a coward, you were and are the bravest person I've ever met." Syd smiled. "I turned to Frank. "Im so sorry Frank. I don't know what came over me! Please forgive me. I wasn't thinking." We hugged and I cried on his shoulder. "Shhhh Cat it wasn't and is not your fault. I shouldnt have let you get away. With that, we kissed. Syd's gang started cheering again shouting "GET SOME FRANK!" and clapping. When we broke away, Frank asked "Cat, may I have the honor to court you?" "YES! But Frank, you're the Earl Of Arden and I'm an orphan, your father wouldn't approve." "I don't care Cat, ill do anything for you." With that, he swooped me off my feet and carried me to his mansion.

 _At the mansion..._

 _Frank's POV_

"MUM! DAD!" "FRANK, WE WERE SO WORRIED!" We told them everything and finally I asked, "Can I please court Cat?" My father didn't talk for a few seconds and smiled. "Yes, my son." "YESSSSSSSSS!" I exclaimed and kissed Cat. She, very surprised just sat there, open mouth, gasping for breath while the others just laughed. "Cat, may I invite you to a ball?" "Of course Frank!" I had to restrain myself from doing a happy dance, and my happy dances are the most ridiculous thing anyone has ever seen.

 **CAT'S POV:**

Bridgit helped me get ready while Rabbi was blabbing and blabbing about how immature I was and how he was so worried. "Hey! Im the oldest I'm supposed to do the worry stuff!" Rabbi and Bridgit laughed. I was finally ready. Wearing a emerald, long and beautiful dress with my hair elegantly done into a braid. "Thanks Bridgit!" I said as we hugged. I exited my room where Syd, his gang and Frank was waiting for me.

 **Frank's POV:**

Cat came out looking AMAZING! I never saw anyone so beautiful in my like before. I realized I was gaping at her and and a tiny bit drooling. I looked around and saw everyone gaping at her too. "Stop gaping at my girl!" Everyone jumped and Cat laughed. At the ball, she was like a professional dancer. Pirouetting and all that stuff, people staring at her because of her beauty, plus her dancing now!" After we finished dancing, Cat went to drink something.

 **CAT'S POV:**

I leaved Frank for a little while, just to get a drink when I saw a man walking towards me. "Hello, beautiful. My name is Richard. You may call me Rich. Get it? cause I'm rich and my name's Richard!" He laughed. "All those poor idiotic people make me seem quite rude but Im just telling the truth. Who might you be?" "I am Catherine Royal and I don't appreciate you speaking about less fortunate people that way!" "So what will you do? Huh? Get your useless Earl to protect you?" "No, I could punch you myself if I wanted too! I don't want to waste my time on you!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Frank coming to me. Richard then slapped me. Hard. Frank came running towards me as fast as a flash and came in front of me protectively. "What do you think you're doing hurting a lady?! " "I can do what I want!" Frank punched him in the nose and blood came running out of it. "YOU BROKE MY FREAKING NOSE!" "That's what happens when you hurt a lady! Now be gone! Or I'll call the guards upon you!" "The guards came protectively towards us." "FINE!" He yelled and left. The guards left too. 'Oh Frank..." "Its ok Cat.. everything's ok..." I felt my eyelids closing and I fell asleep right on his shoulder.

Frank's POV:

Frank carried sleeping Cat into the carriage and to her room. She seemed even more beautiful asleep.

 **THE END! THERE'S GONNA BE AN EPILOGUE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I won't hide it, I'm a little bit hurt that not a lot of people read Cat Royal fan fiction anymore :( But to all who do: HUGS! Anyways, I would like to thank Guest, Auburn, BillyShepherdFan for reviewing. I would like to apologize too. Normally, Im trying to not make it sound like I'm showing off, Im the most advanced in writing in my year group at school. I always got certificates etc... Anyways, it turned out that it's easier to write your own story than continue from someone else's. I will continue, as I want to learn as much as possible about writing as i want to be a writer... Also, I decided to make one last chapter before the epilogue. PLZ REVIEW! And whatever else you do on this site... -_- I myself don't exactly know where Cat is living... Let's just say Frank brought her to his place.**

 **CAT'S POV:**

I woke up, smiling. Please tell me it wasn't a dream... Please... YESSS! I felt like singing and dancing... so i did. I took my guitar and well... played... and sang... Obviously...

 **"Can't Blame A Girl For Trying"**

Here I am again, the same old situation  
Why does the guy thing have to be so complicated?  
I should've played it cool, instead I made a fool  
Oh, the things I do

'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb  
I do stupid things when it comes to love  
And even if I always end up crying  
Well, you can't blame a girl for trying

Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
No, you can't blame a girl for trying  
Oh-oh-ooo-oo

I should've shut my mouth, I could've kept it quiet  
I might have freaked him out 'cause I was so excited  
But I just couldn't wait, I took a leap of faith  
Oh, the things I say

'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb  
I do stupid things when it comes to love  
And even if I always end up crying  
Well, you can't blame a girl for trying

Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
No, you can't blame a girl for trying  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
No

And I think sometimes I tend to be my own worst enemy  
And maybe someday I'm gonna catch a shooting star falling out of the blue  
Do what I do

And just as I'm giving up, my heart is palpitating  
Here comes another one and it's so intoxicating  
And being where I've been I know that in the end  
I'll do it all again

'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb  
I do stupid things when it comes to love  
And even if I always end up crying  
Well, love will find me, there ain't no denying  
But, you can't blame a girl for trying

Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
No, you can't blame a girl for trying  
Mmmmmm  
Oooh

 **FRANK'S POV: See how fast I can get bored with characters?**

I woke up with a huge goofy smile on my face. Yesterday was the best day EVER! My thoughts were interrupted by Cat's beautiful voice. I rushed to her room, forgetting to knock. I saw her with a guitar in her hands, smiling. That smile always made me have butterflies in my stomach since we first met. The second best day in my life, after yesterday. "Hey beautiful. " She jumped, obviously not hearing my knock as she was staring dreamily into the window. She looked at me and I saw a blush slowly creeping down her cheeks. "Oh stop Frank you're making me blush!" She exclaimed trying to fight off the blush which didn't work. "Awe, but I love when you blush!" She stood up. Immediately, I grabbed her weist pulling her as close I could get to myself. "I love you." I whispered into her hair. "I love you too Frank." I put my head away from her hair and to her lips, hovering above them. Those beautiful lips. It took all a man's will power to not kiss them, as they were so kissable. I of course am weak, so I just devilishly grinned and kissed her, she, thankfully kissing back. I, out of breath, painfully ripped my lips away from hers, laughing of the sight of Cat with her face red as a tomato, gasping for breath, confused at what to say. "Cat speechless? I really should get used to this." She laughed. "Well I'm sorry, prince Charming, that you always have a way of leaving me speechless." My nickname, Prince Charming, was getting very popular lately. I bowed. "Well, milady, may I have the honor of accompanying you to breakfast?" She curtsied, ever so gracefully. "I would love too." So, we went down to breakfast hand in hand. Our parents, already there, smiled at us. "Good morning, Cat, Frank!" They exclaimed. During breakfast, my parents asked Cat so many questions like: "How did Billy kidnapp you?" "What was the name of the servant who helped you?" "Was your dress beautiful?" etc... We finished breakfast and went outside.

 **CAT'S POV:**

I walked out of the mansion with Frank when I saw a figure approaching us... A figure I recognized. Billy Shepherd. "What do you want?!" I yelled. "Wow Cat... calm down..." he said jokingly. "CALM DOWN?! ARE YOU FREAKING ASKING ME TO CALM DOWN?! WHAT YOU DID IS ILLEGAL! HOW DARE YOU JUST COME UP HERE LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED?!" Billy had a surprised expression on his face and so had Frank. "Jesus Christ Cat I came here to apologize..." "YOU BA- Wait what?" "I found the girl of my dreams. So I don't actually want to marry you anymore... and I might've been a little unthoughtful about the whole thing. Im sorry." "Phew... I forgive you Billy." Instead of the usual evil smirk on his face he just smiled and left. "Wait Cat, you _forgave_ Billy after what he did?!" "Yes I did b now lets go!" We arrived to Syd's house in 20 minutes as Frank was so eager to kiss me we stopped every 5 seconds for him to grab me and kiss me; and long kisses they were." "Hi Syd!" " Hi lovebirds!

And so, this is the story of how Catherine Royal and Frank Avon fell in love.


End file.
